MURDER EP.22/Part Six
Hi. Faust is shown walking down a hallway, dimly lit, red carpet on the ground, surrounded by Greek-inspired columns on the walls. The scene transitions to Brandon entering a room, with a dining table full of food, glasses and silverware. A man plays a piano nearby, as two women, one in a red dress and another in white, stand on each side of the door. At the table is Kross and Ermac, Kross on the smaller side, and Ermac on the longer side to the right of Brandon's view. noticing Faust: Ah! Welcome, my son. I'm so glad you made it. I wasn't sure if you'd be here. Ermac: Son? (whispering over to Ermac): Figuratively. Ermac: Ooh. woman in a tight red dress walks over, moving up the chair to allow Brandon to sit down at the opposite end of the table, directly facing Kross. Another woman, in a not as tight white dress walks over, pouring cider into a glass for him. As she does this, Ermac smirks at her, and she giggles for a moment, before walking away, blushing. Faust looks at Ermac, before back at Kross. Faust: And who would this be? Kross: Oh, right. I forgot you boys haven't met. This is Ermac Oberk. Ermac: Hello. Kross: Ermac, this is Brandon Tra- Faust: Faust. Brandon Faust. pauses for a moment, before stopping, his frown transitioning into a proud smile. Kross: Look at the both of you. Fine, young, cunning men, capable of so many things. Perhaps my finest works, my greatest achievements. Ermac: I think a thank you is overdue. For bringing me closer to my family's goal than ever before, and for the promise of the Manor. Kross: Well, I didn't exactly move heaven and earth. But I did move a lot of money, manpower, anything I could to get the results we've gotten. Faust: I'd like to know why. Kross: Pardon? Faust: You drugged me, beat me, shocked me, tortured me, even had one of your goons rape me. coughs, as he reaches over to take a large sip of water, very uncomfortable by that last statement. Faust: All to wake up the bats in my belfry. So, I'd like to know why. Kross: Why? Faust: Meaning to what end? What is your motive behind all of this? puts his glass down, having finished the whole glass, as Kross wipes some sauce off of his face. Kross: You both are aware of Wikia Island? two young men nod. Kross: When I was a boy, my friends and I would always fantasize about what if Wikia Island, our home, was the island that pirates had visited to hide their buried treasure. What if we found a million dollars in the beach? What if we found rubies by the waterfall? After all, doesn't every boy dream of finding buried treasure? chuckles for a moment, looking down at his plate before back at Ermac and Faust. Kross: One day, we found out that we were actually one of the lucky ones. Our island did have a treasure, but it wasn't coins or jewels. It was something far more precious. You see, our island was once the home of a civilization over a thousand years ago, a civilization that somehow... tapped into the one thing man has always tried to obtain. A way to cheat death. Faust: Immortality. Kross: When the Spaniards came to settle the island and eventually the rest of Wikia itself, they tried to destroy it. They thought that the only way to gain immortality was through the big man, Capital G. They failed, so they hid it, and to make it harder, they created a disk that they broke apart and hid away. Ermac here had one of those pieces, and he kindly obtained it for me. Faust: So why am I here? Kross: To be blunt, your ancestor, Jay Betrayer was one of those men who settled Wikia Island, and with four other men, hid the one thing that can grant immortality. Only you and the rest of The Five can open the Gate for me. That said, I knew that it would be hard to get all five to willingly do this, so I decided that I would take one of them and mold them into the perfect assassin, a perfect warrior who would serve me and me alone. You, Faust. You are that warrior. You... will lead The Five into the mountain. Faust: So why me? Why not any of the others? Kross: Well, apart from the fact that we don't know the location of the others, it's not your family hasn't done anything like this before. Faust: What do you mean? looks at Faust, before he throws his napkin onto the table, and rises. Kross: Let me show you both something. cuts to a new room, as the elevator door opens up to reveal Kross, Ermac, and Faust. ---- Author's Note: By now, the above soundtrack should no longer be playing. ' ---- 'Voice in Elevator: Now arriving at Level 8: Church of the Fiend. three begin walking down the hallway, before it cuts to a new room, complete blackness. The door opens up as the three enter in. Kross flips on the light switch as the room is illuminated with light. Ermac: What the... in front of them is a human skelteon. Not just any skeleteon, but one with a unique feature: two small yet menacing horns on the skull. Kross: 'This skeleteon... what do you make of it? 'Faust: 'Are those... horns? 'Kross: Indeed. This was a skelteon recovered from the island. The Five found it and used it as inspiration to create an elaborate lie. This thing, it is believed to be the inspiration for the myth of a demon. A demon that invoked terror on the island for many years, even in my youth. walks over, pressing a small button on the wall. The wall panel next to it rises, revealing a red cloak-like costume with animal furs, a large pig-like face warped into something not human, more satanic in nature and claws. Kross: 'This is what the first settlers saw terrorizing them. This was the first costume. The first image of the demon. The first Fiend of Wikia Island. [ woman is shown walking on a trail, holding an empty basket. Her eyes peer upwards towards the sky, full of bright stars glowing. As she looks down, she hears a snap of a twig. Turning around, she looks at the woods by her. Nothing. Just trees, grass, and mosquitoes. As her head moves away from the sight of the trees, another snap. around, she jolts as she sees a shadow move across the trees. We see her from a different point of view, from within the woods as a growl is heard. She begins walking closer, curious. 'Woman: Hello? point of view moves slowly closer, more snapping of twigs and branches are heard. The camera begins rising and moving back, revealing the point of view having been from a tall figure in a red cloak, horns rising out of it. The woman, seeing the figure now, screams in horror, as it cuts to her running towards the town. (0:42) Woman: Demon! DEMON! RUNN! RUNNN! people in the town are moving normally through the courtyard, as the screams of the woman are heard. Woman: 'DEMON! DEMON! IT'S COMING! howl of sorts echoes in the air filling the void between every scream of terror. Everyone in the courtyard freezes upon hearing this, as the screaming grows closer. The woman can now be seen coming from the woods. 'Woman: 'HIDE! IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING! of panic fill the courtyard as people run throughout, going in all sorts of different directions. A man turns and looks over his shoulder towards Fiend Mountain, a full moon just right above it. He moves quickly, grabbing a child in the courtyard and carrying her into a home, slamming the door shut. He moves quickly across the path to a woman who tries desperately to close the shutters on her cabin. The shutters stick on their rusty hinges. Outside, the woman flees inside a shed, shutting the door, as her hands frantically look for a lock. (1:39) 'Woman: 'No lock? NO LOCK?! Oh god, please. Oh god, please help me. (1:52) crying stops upon the sounds of a growl, as the camera shows a figure leaving the woods and entering the courtyard. The woman, still in the shed, crawls to the very back, crying as she begins whispering. 'praying in a whisper: ' Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread,and forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. (2:33) stops, as she hears footsteps, growing closer. A growl from the beast. The sound of its evil echoes, as the door handle shakes, the door creaking open... as the red cloaked figure appears, it's horns upward... before it lunges at the woman, roaring in all of its evil as the camera cuts to darkness. cuts to the early morning, as a crowd of townsfolk stand by the shed. Mumurs and whispers fill the crowd. The camera cuts to the front of the crowd, revealing the woman, now dead, her body and clothes covered in blood, her skin covered in cuts and marks. The camera moves from her body, turning 180 degrees, to reveal a saddened Ponce de Butler, looking down. (0:27) scene cuts to Ponce de Butler, addressing the crowd. (0:31) 'de Butler: Last night, our fair town was terrorized when a demonic presence appeared before Ivy Beckinsale and killed her. I know that a few of you witnessed this great evil, and you have told me of it. You have described this creature, this being as if it was Satan himself. Now whether this is the devil or one of his followers we do not know. But be comforted with the knowledge that the lord is on our side. (1:00) scene cuts to Michael Hero, Omni's ancestor, pulling Ponce aside following Ponce's speech. Hero: 'We have lied to them, Ponce. We have killed one of our own to hide this terrible secret. Do us Five that carry this burden have any chance at Paradise now? (1:25) 'de Butler: We sacrificed our place in heaven so that others may find eternal life through Christ. television cuts to a scroll bar with national coverage. Above is a large header that reads: UNIVERSITY OF WIKIA PROFESSOR JONATHAN PLUM RELEASES ESSAY ON WORLD VIOLENCE. In the shot is Jon looking at an interviewer. Jon: 'Humans seem to have a tendency to commit violence upon one another. Look at the 20th century alone. The World Wars. The Holocaust. Hiroshima. The Korean and Vietnam Wars. The Rwandan genocide. Columbine. At now to start the 21st century, we have 9/11. For all the acceptance and love in the world, we seem to have a record of committing violence against others. channel switches to someone on a talk show in a suit and tie. 'Commentator: You turn on the news, and the first thing you hear is two people dead. Maybe it's a celebrity who committed suicide, or a discriminating man who can't handle two men holding hands. It won't matter though, tomorrow it'll be ten dead. The next day, fifteen, then twenty. Then fifty, a hundred, a thousand, a hundred thousand, a million. You have men calling for the deaths of non-believers, guns being fired in schools, dangerous diseases being spread and developed at an alarming rate, terrorist attacks on major cities taking us into wars for more to die. How long will it be before the next catastrophe is the one that wipes out all of humanity? channel switches to a pastor standing in a podium, speaking to a crowd in a church. Pastor: When Adam and Eve took the first bite of that apple, we loss our innocence. Since that moment, we have been born with sin in a broken world. That doesn't mean we're inherently evil, it just means that's there's both light and dark within each and every one us. It's up to us to make the right choices. It's our choices that define our ratio of good versus evil. It is our choices that will be judged upon by our creator. door creaks open - faint lighting in the room as opera music faintly plays. Kross closes the door, before noticing a few rats swarming around what appears to be a small piece of meat. Walking towards the center of the thin hallway-shaped room, the sounds of laughter and screaming are heard. The wall to the right of Kross is separated only by a two-way mirror, which shows a separate, faintly lit room. In that room, Brandon Faust is shown, twisting a wheel, near an operating table with a man strapped to it. (0:33) Kross: 'I see he's enjoying his birthday gift. camera angle now reveals a new person: a man in the shadows. 'in the Shadow: A bit too much if you ask me. (0:46) Kross: 'You seem upset. 'in the Shadows: 'I disapprove of the language you use while speaking to him. 'Kross: Oh come on, Brandon and I known each other for long enough. He's pratically my son. in the Shadows: Yes... but he's not. He's an asset... one of The Five. He's not your son. You never had a son. (1:04) spinning saw begins to power up as Kross, glancing over, listens to the sound of it impacting Faust's screaming victim. Kross: I could have though.... if someone hadn't gotten in the way of the only meaningful romantic relationship I've ever had. Man in the Shadows remains silent, with only the opera music and sounds of torture filling the void. in the Shadows: It's been a long day Kross... let's not discuss such issues. I actually have something else I want to talk to you about. Kross: Really, such as what? in the Shadows: 'The assassination attempt on your life. 'Kross: ' Did you learn the identity of the man who ordered the hit? 'in the Shadows: Actually I did, and I think you'll be quite surprised by who orchestrated it. puts down the saw as the music ends, letting the man groan in pain. Blurred images of the damage are shown, just enough to show how messy the table is. The scene cuts to Brandon taking off his blood-covered latex gloves by a sink as Kross walks to him. Kross: ' You enjoy your birthday gift...son? 'Faust: ' It's perfect... dad. grins, not one of sadism or demonic pleasure, but more innocent. Not as a serial killer - but more as a father. 'Kross: Good. I'm glad to hear that. Faust: There was a man looking for you. Kross: I know. Faust: Who is he? Kross: He's a friend, don't worry. Although, there is a sense of irony in that remark I just made. Faust: How so? Kross: Well you see... if I've learned one lesson in my life, it's that you can't trust on your friends to be there for you. Eventually, your friends will betray you. They will abandon you, and in some cases they will try to kill you. You see... friends are good for a time, but when they get in the way... you have to put them down. looks in confusion, not entirely sure what he means. Kross: Now get ready. Tomorrow night we introduce you to the Cabal's top members, and as you do that.... I will be taking care of one of those "backstabbing" friends in the process. Whispher it in my ear. (ACTION) Really? Interesting. What?! I told you the truth! I know, and I'm glad you did. But, I never told you that I'd let you live if you told me the truth. Also, you just sold out your boss with minimial torture required. Just so we're clear, we're not Wall Street, Carlos. We're the Cabal. See, the big difference between the two is that we in the Cabal that a little thing called integrity. Of course, you and your master won't know anything about that, would you? (reaction - pause) See you in hell. Remember ABC: Always Be Closing! That's right. Good. Everything City, Wikia - October TBA, 2002 is in a store with some vegetable oil, some vegetables, and a milk carton in his shopping chart. Scanning it in a self-service line, he places each of the items in plastic bags. Upon finishing, his credit card is swipped into the slot. STEWART MASTERS: YOUR CARD HAS BEEN DECLINED. ' 'Street: What? repeats his action. STEWART MASTERS: YOUR CARD HAS BEEN DECLINED. ' scene cuts to Street, driving a Lamborghini down a street. '(voiceover): 'I don't want an apology. scene cuts to Street, in the store, yelling at his phone. 'yeling at the phone: I want some goddamn answers! scene cuts back to Street driving on a country road, with The Pike in the distance. Then it transitions to him facing a computer in an unknown location. talking on the phone: 'Scott, why is it that my money is disappearing at a rate of ten thousand every half an hour? '(on phone): 'We don't know Mr. Masters, there has to be a bug or something in the system. 'talking on the phone: 'Figure it out. Now. scene cuts to Street in The Pike, walking down the hall towards his office with a suitcase in hand. Standing out of it, walking in circles, is Andre, mumbling to himself. 'Street: Andre, I need you to contact the he- Andre: 'Sir. stops for a moment. Andre clearly has a look of fear on his face, an expression Street has never seen. 'Street: 'What's wrong? 'Andre: 'It's best if you see yourself. opens up the door, as Street enters the room. Looking around in his office, he notices the chair is spinned around, facing away from him. the door shuts, the chair spins around, revealing a man sitting in it. 'Kross: 'Oh hello Stewart. Street places the suitcase on the ground. 'Kross: I have to say, that tie... it doesn't suit you at all. stands up as Street looks at him. Street: I don't suppose you are the cause behind all my money disappearing. Kross: As a matter of fact, I am. Consider it retribution for your attempt to rid yourself of me. Street: Kross... Kross: 'Shut up, Stewart. takes out a pistol, aiming it towards Street. Upon seeing it, Street's face turns serious, recognizing the threat of danger he's in. 'Street: What do you think you're doing? Kross: 'Getting what I want. Oh don't worry, I'm not here to murder you, if you play nice of course. I'm here to take everything you have. 'Street: 'You're going to blackmail me? 'Kross: 'It's just business. Actually, that's a lie. It's quite personal. 'Street: 'Oh. Well... his chest up, Street looks directly at the man before him. 'Street: ' I will not be blackmailed by some ineffectual, privileged, effete, soft-penis debutante. I am one of the most powerful men on the planet. You can't get rid of me that easy. 'Kross: 'But it's no problem to write me off? between the two. 'Kross: 'You don't think you need me anymore. After all, I put thirteen years into this organization, and I oversaw the search for the remaining Fiend Disk pieces. You think that now that we have the entire disk that my well of information and knowledge is all but dried up, so why bother keeping me? Not to mention that you consider me to be... what was it? Loud? Making too much noise? You've always had an agenda against me, don't deny it. At this point, you're trying to cut your losses, all so that you can get the rewards with none of the work. If it makes you feel any better, the money is going to be put to good use. gap of silence. 'Street: You know... in Dante's Inferno, Lucifer is trapped in a lake of ice in the final circle of hell. The circle is called Treachery. I suppose that's where you will be going in the end. third gap of silence. Street: You're not going to kill me. After all, if I die ... he finds out. Kross: Who? Street: Brandon. He'll find out that George... the old man he had to kill? A member of the Church of the Fiend. The woman after him? Also a member of the Church of the Fiend. Imagine his anger and surprise to find out that everyone he's killed so far willingly signed up to be murdered by him... all for the cause. sneers at the man opposite of him, before leaning towards the head of the Cabal. Kross: You know what I realized about you, Street? All you care about is money, and the power it brings you. This organization deserves someone better than you. A better leader . . . I suppose I'll give them that. This is my organization Street. Street: Is it now? You honestly believe that they'll work for a freak like you? A monster? grabs Street, slamming him into the table. Kross: A monster, eh? the man, Kross lifts him up, with small shards of glass in Street's face. Kross: 'You know, I was going to make this quick and easy, but now that you've pissed me off even more... [ 'Kross: I think I'll do much worse instead. So, any last snarky remarks? [ Street: 'You.... will succeed in entering the mountain. But just as your fingertips barely touch the object of your desire.... fate will rip it away from you. Death will follow you wherever you go, and all who follow you will die as a result. Everything you will have done will have been for nothing, and the rage you hide within, born out of grudges you simply can't not move on from.... that will be your undoing. I promise to you... whether its a knife, a sword, or a gun... it will be your own weapon used against you that finishes you off... you son of a bitch. 'Francisco: 'But we face challenges from the World Health Organization in their combat against our campaign for TBA. We have identified the key individuals to target. We expect the same results that we received when we went up against the Mumazzo Cartel in Northern Mexico. Dr. Madonna Conald will speak now on behalf of our science and occult division: The Church of the Fiend. 'Madonna: Thank you, Francisco. After our recent travels to Athens and Wookie City, and thanks to the recent death of former Wikia Agency of Investigation member Christopher 'Yopo' Rider, we have successfully found all five pieces of The Fiend Disk. among the members at the board table begin briefly, then stop. Madonna: 'We consider this to be a critical success to our operation, and we will begin analyzing as soon as possible. Our head of the department, Kross Monday, will now speak further on this. looks over to see Kross' chair at the table to be empty. People begin whispering to each other, asking where Kross is. (0:32) Suddenly, the two large doors open. Everyone at the table rise, standing up. The doors shut as a man walks towards the chair in front of him, the seat reserved for "Stewart 'Street' Masters". Gasps come from multiple members as the camera zooms up towards a man walking forward with two guards behind him: Kross. 'Kross: Thank you Madonna. silently reaches over towards the nameplate labeled "Stewart 'Street' Masters". Kross: Hmm. nameplate crashes onto the floor, as the camera moves upward to show that it has been thrown across the room, all the way over from where Kross is standing. One of the guards standing behind Kross makes his way towards the left side, picking up Kross' nameplate and walking back towards where Kross is. Slamming it down on the table, the guard takes a few steps back, pulling out the chair. Kross nods at the guard, unbuttoning his suit and sitting on the chair as the guard helps push him in before stepping aside. Kross: Look at you. Standing for me. Seeing all of your shocked faces... it makes my day. in the room. Kross grins, looking at the Cabal members. Kross: Sit. rest of the people around the table finally sit down in their chairs, as one man leans to a microphone. Man: Where is Mr. Masters? Kross: Street was originally coming, however he decided otherwise. He has decided to take an early retirement. As his last official act, he appointed me his successor. This organization, this Cabal... is now under my command. Silence. Kross: Now, I have a few things I must address before we can continue with what Mrs. Conald started to speak of. First, I am reforming the budget of this organization. Over the course of the next decade, I will be increasing the power and budget of the Church of the Fiend, and will place that division as a priority. Does anyone object to this? A single man then stands up, the man sitting on the opposite end of the table. Man: 'And what of the other divisions? 'Kross: 'I will evaluate them and determine their worth. 'Man: 'Worth? So if you it's not useful to you, you'll toss it aside? 'Kross: 'Yes. Now, as I have been... promoted, there will need to be a new head of the Church of the Fiend when I am not available. Without further a do, I present the newest member of the Cabal.... Mr. Brandon Faust. turns to face another set of smaller doors, these ones closer towards the resistant man. The doors open up, and the camera cuts to the back of a man walking out of the doorway. Stepping into the light of the room, Brandon Faust smiles, looking around. Andre: Mr. Masters, I need you! It's urgent! [ Andre: Mr. Masters? [Andre 'Andre: Sir? (2:35) opens the door, revealing Stewart 'Street' Masters, hanging from the chandiler in his room, to Andre's horror. (voiceover): 'I haven't seen that in a long time. cuts to Kross, standing in a room with another figure hidden in the shadows, each with a drink of liquor in their hands. 'Kross: 'I'm surprised it's still in such good condition. 'Voice: Well it is special. looks at the figure. Kross: 'Soon enough... The Fiend will return to Wikia Island. (3:10) the camera moves past them, it sweeps across the room, showing boxes of items, a table of swords and The Map, among other items. The camera rises towards the wall, revealing the Fiend costume.... hanging... waiting to be used once again.... (3:28) 'in the Shadows: Leave us. Cabal Agent shuts the door, leaving the two men alone in the office. (0:24) Kross: You've made progress. in the Shadows: I've identified the most likely descendants of The Five down to about twelve individuals. Kross: 'That's good. What about Ermac's trial? 'in the Shadows: He's said nothing, not in court anyways. For now... he's keeping quiet. Kross: 'We'll let him be for now, till it's time. Is it ready? (0:50) 'in the Shadows: 'Oh yes. (0:55) scene cuts to an unknown location as a elevator stops lowering. 'Voice in Elevator: Now arriving at Level 8: Church of the Fiend. Man in the shadows steps out of the elevator and begins walking down the hallway. in the Shadows (voiceover): Whose keeping Faust in check? (voiceover): Malcolm Plemons aka Lego. He's... most eager to prove himself to the Cabal. the Man in the Shadows reaches the end of the hallway, an object is shown hanging.... in the Shadows (voiceover): 'Good. Bring him up to date. the object hanging... is the modern Fiend costume. 'Voice: Guess whose back?? glances over, looking to his right to see another Brandon, standing up, grinning. Brandon Faust spreads his arm out, as if waiting for an embracing hug, while Brandon Grundare tries leaning away in horror. Faust: Together again. Hey Brandon Grundare, you miss me? Grundare, breathing heavily, tries forcing his chair away from Brandon Faust. Faust: 'Bet you did. Faust begins walking up to Grundare, the camera closing-up on him, as he turns his head, seemingly observing his victim. 'Faust: 'I have to say, you're extraordinary calm given the circumstances. I thought you'd be screaming right now, but no you're just... leaning away. Like I'm a disease. 'Grundare: Get the hell away from me. Faust: Oh. You're remembering everything, am I right? The people you've murdered, the horrors you've suffered. It's all.... great, isn't it? Grundare: You.... you.... you... Faust: Me. You. We. Us. Grundare is now looking straight into the face of pure evil. Faust: Do you ever recall having blackouts? You remember your memories being foggy? Grundare: Oh my god. Faust: That was me. The history you know is true at times and false at others. The blackouts.... that was me, in control. The person who kept us from dying? Me. And the person who made that video you saw? The one reminding you that you will never know true love? Grundare continues looking at Faust. Faust: It was me. So you see.... Speedy's not with you anymore to protect you. She was never with you like I have been. It has always just been.... me. tear lands on Grundare's face, who turns his face away in shame, as Faust laughs for a moment. Faust: So I guess we're stuck with each other. Of course, you could always let me take over. Grundare, looking back at Faust, has a fire burning in his eyes. Grundare: 'That's never going to happen. Faust, grinning at Brandon Grundare's response, begins turning away. 'Faust: 'Ah well, settle in there buddy. Faust stops for a moment, turning around to look at Grundare, now not smiling. 'Faust: 'Hey, old Roomie.... Faust raises his hand to the side of his head. 'Faust: 'You want upper bunk? Faust then lowers his hand towards the side of his chest. 'Faust: Lower bunk? Betrayer walks up to Brandon Grundare, a grin quickly developing on his devilish face, as Faust lowers himself down, getting right in Brandon Grundare's face. Faust: 'Or you wanna share? Grundare leans away from Faust, the dark side of him laughing right at Grundare's truly frightened face. 'Fiend: Do not worry. As long as Kross is alive, I will not kill you. Ermac: As long as he's alive? You mean... he won't be alive much longer? Fiend laughs at this thought. Fiend: Kross fears the inevitable. What he does not realize is that the inevitable is closer than he suspects. Ermac: You're going to kill Kross?! Fiend, laughing once more: The only reason he's still alive is because he can get me to the Gate. Once the Gate is opened inside the Mountain, he will have outlived his usefulness. Ermac: You would betray your own allies, your own friends to get that damn exilir? Fiend: It would not be the first time, Ermac. angry: You.... you're a monster. You really are a Fiend. I won't let you. Kross is my ticket to untold riches and unlimited freedom. If you even try to kill him, I'll tell him what you just said. Fiend: You can tell him that as long as Kross is alive, so shall you be. But just because you are alive does not mean that I can't hurt you. looks at The Fiend's left hand, which has been hidden behind his back the entire scene until now. In his hand is a large crowbar. Fiend: This crowbar is actually of some importance. You see, this crowbar helped take a strange seventeen year old boy, and make him into an agent of chaos, a betrayer if you will. This crowbar helped birth Brandon Faust. Until now, the only person who has used it is Kross, and the only person beaten with it is Brandon. Fiend looks over at Ermac, grinning as Ermac begins breathing harder. Fiend: But, I think it's important to try new experiences and experiment, am I right? Fiend's grin, heinous and demonic, comes closer, as the camera cuts to the hallway outside of the cell, the only sound heard being the hits of a crowbar and the cries of the Wikia Manor Killer. Cureluy: Omniii Troniidoon. Yooou're tiime haass come. Sheee isss hereee. '' Cureluy points to a person walking from one of the strange hallways that led back into the Sitting Room. This person is in familiar clothes. A wedding gown. 'Omni:' Speedy? gives a small smile, nodding her head as if to answer his question. 'Speedy: Hello Omni. 'Omni: '''But... but... you're dead. This means this can't be real. None of this can. 'Speedy: I assure you Omni that this is not one of Faust's deceptions of supernatural. I have been selected by all who exist here as a messenger. Thank you Eric. Cureluy bows to Speedy, smiling, before he walks away into another strange hallway. Omni: My messenger? I don't understand. What is this place? Speedy: This is the Sitting Room, part of an alternate and parallel space between the Mortal World and the Afterlife. This space, which defies our laws of physics, is known as Limbo. points to behind Omni. Omni turns around, seeing a floating chalkboard. A piece of chalk draws out a large cube with two hallways branching out, both coming to another side of the cube, returning to the "Sitting Room". There is also a large tunnel going through the cube. (voiceover): 'All spirits travel through here on their way to judgement, however not all is as it should be. Hallway is erased and redrawn, this time the hallway coming directly down from the cube, and what appears to be a rectangular hole on the top with lines across also is drawn. '(voiceover): 'The Hallway, once existing as a route that went through Limbo, now only leads to Limbo. 'Omni: 'Well thank you for the exposition, but after finding out that the person I thought was the most innocent out of all of us actually being the one to betray us, forgive me if I doubt that any of this is true... or real. begins walking away, as Speedy watches him. He continues walking further and further away, eventually walking with just red curtains and zigzag floors in sight. 'Omni: 'I feel like I've been walking forever. continues walking down the room, before a bewildered look appears on his face. 'Omni: 'What the hell? stops in front of the same chairs, table, and lamps in the corner of the Sitting Room as he was before. 'Omni: But I.... I walked away from here. Voice: 'Yes you did, but Limbo brought you back. turns around to see Speedy once again. 'Speedy: 'The problem you face Omni, is that because you have been deceived so often, you lack faith. If you can not learn to have faith in both people and situations beyond your control, you will surely fail. 'Omni: So I'm stuck here? Speedy: 'You haven't gotten the message yet. 'Omni: Alright, fine. What's the message? Speedy: You'll know soon enough. For now, let us walk. begins walking away from the chairs. Omni watches her as she begins walking into the empty space within Limbo. Sighing, the Hero begins walking with Speedy away. After walking for a moment, they reach one of the many strange hallways. Omni: Why is it that when I move, the distance to places changes? Speedy: 'As I said before, this place defies our laws of physics. Limbo can be as large or small, thin or wide, finite or infinite, far away or close as it wants or needs to be. INSERT LOTSO F STUFF Hero: We had no choice. angry: No, you HAD a choice. You COULD have just walked around, burned some crops or a house perhaps. But you CHOOSE to kill her. You CHOOSE to kill her, you weren't forced to. YOU made that call, and in your arrogance ''you became the same monster you created! cuts to the Lab, zooming towards the floor. '(voiceover): '''But not all who are on the island are good. cuts to a shot of the Fiend costume, hanging in the hidden room underneath the Lab. '(voiceover): 'An evil man has been playing this game for longer than most, and must not be allowed to succeed. You must stop him Omni. Fiend costume suddenly changes, becoming the Fiend in person. 'Fiend: 'You're ''special. '(voiceover): '''Save us Omni. Save yourselves. Don't let them enter the Gate! 'Charles: Vicki, it has to stop. All of the bloodshed, all of the death. It has to end. walks over to a table with a wooden small box on it. Charles: I had to hurry while Sub was interrogating Brandon. I wasn't sure if I should take it at first, but it's the only way. Vicki: What are you talking about? turns, looking at Vicki angry: I've had enough of that son of a bitch manipulating and controlling my life. He's tortured, he's murdered, he's abused and done everything possible to make life a living hell. I'm done letting him do that. turns his back on Vicki, opening the box confused: 'I still don't understand. What do you intend to do? turns around, showing Vicki the object in his hand: a loaded pistol 'Charles: I'm going to walk up to Kross.... and I'm going to put a bullet in his head. ---- Voice: Hello Charles. [ Charles: Jack? How? You... died. Jack: You thought I died. But things aren't always what they seem, are they? [ Charles: But if you survived... Jack: Figured it out yet? I don't think it's that hard ---- TBA: So if you aren't Jack Doogorn.... who are you? "Jack": I am the angel of "Jack": Kross may have killed Jack Doogorn... but the same can't be said about Robert Gullahorn. Charles: Vicki?! VICKI? VICKI?! Oh no - no. scene cuts back to the prison, as The Fiend montiors a screen. Ermac: I don't understand. What did you take from Charles? Fiend: It's not what I took from Charles, but rather.... who. (0:22) Silence. Fiend: If... Charles Butler ever wishes to see the love of his life again... (0:29) looks at The Fiend in horror, as the scene cuts to Vicki, in an unknown location, knocked out. Fiend (voiceover): '... then he will have to do exactly as I say. ---- 'Omni: 'What's that? stands up, looking towards the windows, as the camera cuts outside to two feet walking closer towards the hotel. The two guests walk closer as the camera shows the mysterious person entering the hotel, with Omni's jaw dropping in shock. (0:24) '... ... Nick: So tell me . . . where the hell is Charles Butler? TO BE CONTINUED IN THE TWO-EPISODE SERIES FINALE OF MURDER '"Trials of Fiend Mountain" and "Closure". '